La lettre
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Stefan a reçu une lettre, il y a un mois peut-être, arrivée par erreur, maladresse de facteur...


Titre : La lettre

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Nyo! Basse-Normandie - Ecosse

Note de l'auteur : OJ'adore cette chanson, elle est de Ronan Luce pour ceux que ça intéresse ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stefan sortit en baillant de chez lui, ignorant son cher frère aîné, Allistor, qui lui signalait qu'il était encore en caleçon. De toute manière, il n'allait que chercher le courrier, pas comme s'il allait en plein centre-ville. Les clefs se balançant au bout de ses doigts, il atteignit la boîte aux lettres en bois faîte main par Dylan, un autre de ses frères avec qui il vivait dans cette petite maison en Bretagne. Il eut un mince sourire, cette scène lui rappelant singulièrement une autre, un évènement ayant changé sa vie, il y a un mois…

_J'ai reçu une lettre_  
_ Il y a un mois peut-être_

C'était étonnant, ça, lui qui ne recevait que des pubs. Qui avait bien pu lui écrire ? Il retourna l'enveloppe, cherchant l'expéditeur.

_Arrivée par erreur_  
_ Maladresse de facteur_

Ah, forcément, elle n'était pas pour lui. Il ne connaissait pas du tout l'adresse y étant inscrite, la pauvre missive avait dû se perdre parmi les sacs postaux et se glisser entre les pages des innombrables publicités envahissant sa boîte.

_Aspergée de parfum_  
_ Rouge à lèvres carmin_

Retournant dans la maison, il lança les clefs à Allistor qui les rattrapa au vol, l'observant avec curiosité porter l'enveloppe près de son visage pour humer son odeur. Sûrement venait-elle du femme, un peu de rouge ornait le coin, signe qu'elle avait dû utiliser sa bouche pour refermer sa lettre…

_J'aurais dû cette lettre_  
_ Ne pas l'ouvrir peut-être_

Il l'ouvrait ou pas ? Curieux, son frère aîné aux cheveux rouges le poussa à le faire. C'est avec un soupir qu'il déchira l'enveloppe pour en sortir une feuille.

_Mais moi je suis un homme_  
_ Qui aime bien ce genre de jeu_

Ses yeux verts parcoururent les lignes. Evidemment, cette lettre ne lui était pas adressée, il n'en était pas le destinataire. Mais au fil des mots, une rougeur vint empourprer ses joues. Il retrouvait dans ces lettres une tendresse féminine qui manquait beaucoup à la maison emplie d'hommes et de quelques espèces de choses aux corps féminins mais à la psychologie de rugbymans.

_Je veux bien qu'elle me nomme_  
_ Alphonse ou Fred, c'est comme elle veut_

Plus il lisait, plus il se fichait de constater qu'il n'était pas écrit « Stefan ». Ce n'était qu'un nom après tout, ça importait bien peu…

_Des jolies marguerites_  
_ Sur le haut de ses « i »_  
_ Des courbes manuscrites_  
_ Comme dans les abbayes_

La délicate écriture le changeait de ses propres pattes de mouches, on aurait cru le papier sorti d'une imprimante, si ce n'était quelques tâches et quelques coulures par ci et par là.

_Quelques fautes d'orthographe_  
_ Une légère dyslexie_

- Y'a deux « S » à « aussi » !

- La ferme, Allistor.

_Et en guise de paraphe_  
_ « Ta petite blonde sexy »_

Sa taille, sa couleur de cheveux, les termes que « l'autre » utilisaient pour la décrire, tout cela importait peu à présent car déjà…

_Et moi je suis un homme_  
_ Qui aime bien ce genre de jeu_

Oui, déjà, il sentait monter en son cœur une chaleur inconnue.

_Je n'aime pas les nonnes_  
_ Et j'en suis tombé amoureux_

Allistor se mit à l'embêter en tirant sur ses joues, ayant parfaitement remarqué ce qui n'allait pas. Stefan le fusilla du regard et lui fusilla la cheville tout court d'un bon coup de pied, le laissant agoniser tout seul par terre tandis qu'il continuait sa lecture.

_Elle écrit que dimanche_  
_ Elle s'ra sur la falaise_

Son cœur se serra.

_Où j'l'ai prise par les hanches_  
_ Et que dans l'hypothèse_  
_ Où j'n'aurais pas le tact_  
_ D'assumer mes ébats_

Il n'avait rien à assumer mais il était curieux de savoir où cette saloperie de falaise se trouvait. Il prit les clefs de voiture de son cher grand frère qui agonisait tout jour –n'ayant le permis que depuis trois mois, jamais l'autre n'aurait accepté de lui prêt son véhicule.

_Elle choisira l'impact_  
_ 30 mètres plus bas_

Trouver cette connasse de falaise devint une urgence. Mais comment ? Dans un ultime gémissement de douleur et après avoir supplié pour récupérer ses clefs, Allistor lui suggéra de chercher grâce au cachet de la poste.

_Et moi je suis un homme_  
_ Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu_  
_ Je n'veux pas qu'elle s'assomme_  
_ Car j'en suis tombé amoureux_

Finalement, son grand frère avait accepté de lui prêter sa voiture mais l'avait accompagné. Quitte à ce que son véhicule –qu'il n'avait même pas fini de rembourser- meure, il voulait mourir avec !

_Grâce au cachet d'la poste_  
_ D'une ville sur la Manche_

Stefan ne regrettait pas la présence de l'agaçant type aux cheveux rouges, c'était lui qui avait trouvé la ville où se trouverait sa petite blonde. Il se gara dans un coin et promit à l'autre qu'il le tuerait et le balancerait au bas de la falaise s'il sortait de cette voiture.

_J'étais à l'avant-poste_  
_ Au matin du dimanche_

Il espérait tout de même ne pas s'être trompé de jour, ce serait con. A tout hasard, il jeta un œil au précipice. Moui, c'était vraiment haut. Et ça lui donnait le vertige. Il s'écarta.

_L'endroit était désert_  
_ Il faudra être patient_

Les minutes passèrent.

Des blondes suicidaires  
_Il n'y en a pas cent_

Ainsi que les heures.

_Et moi je suis un homme_  
_ Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu_  
_ (Je) veux battre Newton_  
_ Car je suis tombé amoureux_

Il vit, au loin, Allistor lui faire des signes depuis la voiture. Il suivit ses signes du regard et déglutit en voyant une jeune femme s'avancer.

_Elle surplombait la Manche_  
_ Quand je l'ai reconnue_

De longs cheveux blonds qui fouettaient le visage de la belle apparition et une robe blanche avalant ses jambes pour la transformer en idyllique sirène. D'enjôleurs yeux aussi gris que le ciel pesant sur leurs épaules en ce moment même. Un teint de poupée sans défaut. C'était elle. Elle observa quelques instants son environnement et ouvrit finalement ses bras avec résignation, prête à embrasser la mort.

_J'ai saisi par la manche_  
_ Ma petite ingénue_

Stefan eut le souffle coupé lorsque les yeux d'acier de la jeune femme tombèrent sur sa pâle main couverte de taches de rousseurs tenant le tissu blanc de sa robe. Elle était plus grand que lui, et bien plus attirante, il avait bien conscience de ne pas être grand-chose comparé à elle.

_Qui ne l'était pas tant_  
_ Au regard du profil_  
_ Qu'un petit habitant_  
_ Lui f'sait sous le nombril_

Comme par un naturel réflexe, la fine main de sa douce se posa sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur et maternel. C'est là que le petit breton remarqua le doux arrondi qui déformait le tissu de la robe. Lâchant la manche, il prit doucement les deux mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et l'éloigna du précipice qui lui semblait vouloir les engloutir tous les deux…Tous les trois.

_Et moi je suis un homme_  
_ Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu_  
_ (Je) veux bien qu'il me nomme_  
_ Papa - s'il le veut_

Quelques paroles furent échangées cette après midi là. Le reste fut conté sur la banquette arrière de la voiture –toujours pas finie d'être remboursée- d'Allistor qui s'était imposé comme chauffeur. Des regards tendres et de timides rougissements. Des mains se posant accidentellement l'une sur l'autre mais que personne n'avait envie de retirer.

Et, finalement, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à Quiberon, la jolie jeune femme, répondant au doux nom de Léanne, embrassa le petit roux aux taches innombrables pour l'empêcher de dire une nouvelle fois que le Mont-Saint-Michel aurait dû être breton.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Léanne : Quoi ? Mais si un type ne veut pas assumer d'avoir couché avec moi, je le tue, et je garde l'enfant.

Oui maiiiis...Euh...Review ? :3


End file.
